1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which displays an image having improved display quality, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal panel including a first panel having pixel electrodes, a second panel having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The display quality of an LCD is affected by a response speed of liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer. In this regard, the response speed of liquid crystal molecules is demanded. To this end, various driving methods of correcting an image signal of a current frame by comparing the image signal of the current frame with an image signal of a previous frame have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in order to improve the display quality of an LCD, development is underway to provide insertion of an interpolation frame, in which movement of the same object is corrected, between original frames. For example, an LCD receives image information corresponding to frames of 60 sequences per second and displays an image representing image information corresponding to 120 frames per second.